Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a scooter-type vehicle provided with a storage portion formed in the inside of a leg shield.
Description of Related Art
As a scooter-type vehicle, there is known a vehicle where a storage portion is formed in the inside of a cover arranged in a front portion of the vehicle, and the storage portion is closed by a lid member (see JP-A-2013-193646 (FIG. 4 and FIG. 5), for example).
As shown in FIG. 4 of JP-A-2013-193646, in a scooter-type vehicle (1) (numerals in parentheses indicating symbols described in JP-A-2013-193646, the same indication being applicable hereinafter), a front portion of a vehicle body is covered by a front cover (130). A storage portion (132) having an opening portion (142) on a rider's side is formed in the inside of the front cover (130). A lid member (153) is openably and closably formed on a wall surface of the storage portion (132) on the rider's side by means of a hinge (148). By closing the lid member (153), the falling out of an article can be prevented. The hinge (148) is mounted on a lower portion of the lid member (153), and the lid member (153) is opened by pulling an upper portion of the lid member (153).
However, the lid member (153) is opened directly toward the rider and hence, at the time of opening the lid member (153), the lid member (153) hits a leg of the rider or a space of a foot rest portion is narrowed due to the lid member (153). In view of the above, there has been a demand for a scooter-type vehicle having more favorable usability where a space of a foot rest portion is ensured when the storage portion is used by opening the lid member of the storage portion.